Individuals working for large organizations in customer service, technical support, information help desk, and claims processing positions are often situated at computer workstations for extended periods. The primary responsibility of such individuals may be to answer incoming telephone calls on an automated call distribution system. During the call and while conversing with the caller, the worker may access a private data network containing a plurality of enterprise software applications as well as access publicly available information from the Internet. The worker searches for information, may document the call in a new or existing incident record, and may initiate action to satisfy the caller's need. Such incoming call handling may be actively monitored by supervisors and measured for productivity using a variety of metrics and standards. Workers performing this type of labor are often compensated on an hourly as opposed to salaried basis and may be referred to as non-exempt. Non-exempt worker classification may be defined by government regulations. Under these regulations, such workers may be paid overtime wages for time worked in excess of a predefined quantity of hours per week and may be expected to account for hours and fractional hours worked. Organizations that employ non-exempt workers are subject to these regulations and may be penalized for violations.